


Getting Off

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Chikan, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's just a simple train ride. What could go wrong?





	Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



Alli hated taking the subway. It was slow, inefficient, crowded—but with her car in the shop, she had no other way to get to work. She had no choice but to hold her nose (both metaphorically and literally) and hope she could find some place to sit.

Today there was no place to sit. Bodies pressed against her—mostly men, mostly dressed in suits and ties. A few women in pencil skirts. One suited man wearing with a golden retriever on leash. He was reading his tablet, so he wasn't blind, but it wasn't Alli's place to ask what he needed the dog for. Either way, she breathed a sigh of relief; today's crowd was _much_ better than the usual hoodlums and ruffians she found herself amongst. She could handle this for the ten-minute ride downtown. Even if the bodies crowding around her _did_ make her feel a little claustrophobic.

Alli shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The crowd around her shifted as the train stopped to let passengers disembark and board. A hand—whose? She couldn't see—came to rest on her right breast. She could have dismissed it as an accident, as somebody stretching their arms and failing to realize where his hand would land, but it stayed there too long. Then the hand brushed downward and groped her breast, and she knew it was no accident.

Someone behind her was doing this on purpose.

 _Is this for real?!_ She shoved away from the grasping hand, startling the man standing directly in front of her. "S-sorry," she stuttered, and the man rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

A hand—the same one?—caressed her hip. It moved down to her thigh, in to that sensitive, ticklish part of her inner thigh. Alli kicked herself inwardly for not doing her laundry sooner; with all her trousers in the hamper, she'd had no choice but to pull a rarely-worn skirt out of the closet. It only went down halfway to her knees, but she'd figured that was all she'd need, standing behind a counter all day where no one could really see her lower body.

She hadn't factored in the train ride.

Alli twitched and jerked as her molestor's fingers brushed across her sensitive skin. They moved up and rubbed against the front of her panties. If she didn't do something now, there was going to be a major problem.

She jerked away again. The crowd didn't part even a little, which was weird—it was crowded, but not _that_ crowded. She should have had _some_ leeway. But she could barely move an inch! She remained at the mercy of this creep she couldn't even see.

Alli turned her head over her shoulder. There—a man standing behind her and just to the right, he had such a disgusting leer on his face. He leaned forward and asked, in a voice low so only she could hear, "Do you really want to draw attention?"

Alli gritted her teeth. "Do _you_ want a broken nose?"

The man responded by grabbing her ponytail and yanking hard so she had no choice but to turn her head forward to relieve the pain. He took that opportunity to keep rubbing at her panties, even slipping a finger in under the fabric.

Alli whimpered. She wasn't wet, but if things continued in this vein it wouldn't be long until she was. On the plus side, there was no way this could escalate any further—right? If this man tried to outright rape her then surely someone would notice. She just had to bide her time until her stop. Then she could call the police. She'd gotten a great look at his face.

As the molestor's fingers prodded and slid across her sensitive nethers, Alli felt her body begin to acquiesce to the invasion. She gritted her teeth to hold back another whimper. She knew that it was just a natural physiological reaction, but that didn't stop the shame from painting her face bright red. The train stopped at the Broad Street station, but none of the businessmen in this car seemed interested in departing here. She was stuck, stifled by the crowd pressing in on every side of her.

Her ponytail was released and the man touching her used both of his hands—one slightly slippery with the slick Alli's body was starting to produce—to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. At the same time he pressed his groin up against her backside. He was hard, of course. It took all of Alli's willpower not to scream out loud.

Was this really going to happen? Was she really not going to fight back, just because she didn't want to _draw attention?_

No. This was some kind of nightmare, but she'd be _damned_ if she just sat by and let herself be violated further. She screamed at the top of her lungs and shoved her elbow back sharply into the man's stomach. He cried out and doubled over, and Alli finally found the strength to push through the crowd.

She was stopped when she bumped up against a kindly-looking woman. "Help me," Alli gasped out. "That man, he tried to—"

"Shh, it's okay." The woman patted Alli on the head as if that were a perfectly natural thing to do. "You're going to be okay."

A pair of men behind her grabbed her by the wrists. The woman smirked, knelt down, and finished the job of removing Alli's panties.

"Hey, what—?!"

"You didn't think Sam was _alone_ , did you?" the woman asked, rolling her eyes. "That somebody could really get away with a train groping in this day and age if they were acting on their own?"

Alli's stomach plummetted to the floor. She looked around herself at the claustrophobic crowd of businesspeople.

"That's right," laughed one of the men holding on to her. "Ain't no way you're getting out of this."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, to beg. She tried to pull away, but the grips around her small wrists were too tight. And then the woman in front of her started to lick and suck Alli's most private parts.

Alli's knees bucked. She almost collapsed, but the men holding on to her wouldn't give an inch.

"Ahh, I—s-stop that," Alli moaned. Her voice betrayed her, making her sound as though this were what she _wanted_. She couldn't help it! It felt good, so good, and that just made it worse. Her face was so hot she thought she might burn from the shame; her nethers were so hot she knew it wouldn't be long at all until she was forced to climax. Just a little closer—

—and then the woman pulled away. Smirking, she stood and took Alli in a deep french kiss, forcing her to taste herself.

Alli couldn't help the way her hips bucked forward, desperate for more stimulation.

"Hey, look," said one of the men looking on. He grinned a shit-eating grin, unzipped his pants and fished out his erection. "She's actually into it."

"No," Alli protested weakly once her lips were free. But it was too late. The man was on her before she could finish the word, and his cock was inside her.

She'd had dildos inside of her, but a real human penis was _larger_ than she'd expected it to be. She couldn't help screaming again, this time from the pain of being stretched. She squirmed and struggled, and the men holding onto her actually let go—but it was no use, because the man thrusting into her pushed her to the floor and held her there with nothing more than his weight. She was still stuck.

But underneath the pain there was something— _nice_ about the way he was fucking her. Something inside her pussy enjoyed the stimulation. A passionate moan wracked her throat as he pushed her to orgasm, her back arching and nails scrabbling for purchase on the floor of the train car.

"Shit, that was hot." She knew that voice. The man whose groping had started all of this. Before she could react he was on his knees, cock out, straddling her shoulders. She opened her mouth to protest, and then he shoved it in.

Her muffled complaints—and further moans, as the man fucking her pussy showed no signs of stopping—were drowned out by the laughter of the crowd around her. Men and women alike were touching themselves, the men lining up to... to take their places, she realized.

The two men fucking into her finished at roughly the same time. She spasmed at the unfamiliar feeling of seed filling her lower orifice, and choked and gagged at the unpleasant fluid that forced its way down her throat. She managed to get to her feet, but she couldn't take two steps before she was pulled down into the lap of a man who was still sitting. His cock, slick with lube—they'd _planned_ this!—eased its way into her rear hole. She gasped at the cold liquid and at the unexpected intrusion.

"Not there," Alli moaned. But she couldn't deny that it felt better than she'd ever thought it would. There was a certain fullness to it, and the stretching of her muscle around the cock was only painful to a point. Like stretching her arms above her head to work out a kink in her shoulders, it came with a sense of satisfaction as well. That was all she could say, anyway, before her mouth was occupied with another cock.

Weirdly enough, the thought that surfaced in the front of her mind right about now was _How am I going to explain this at work?_ Her arms were already bruised from being manhandled, her panties were gone and her legs and clothes were sticky with fluid. Maybe she should just call off once this was all done.

And then somebody, she wasn't sure who, was kind enough to start fingering her hole, and all rational thought left her.

The cock in her mouth finished up and pulled out in time to coat her face with jizz. _Yeah, I should definitely call off work,_ she managed to decide, and then another cock shoved its way in.

She was eventually passed to another man sitting down, and then shoved to the floor again where a woman ground against her until they were both screaming, sweaty messes. "Sorry," the woman whispered into her ear, panting for breath. "Boss's orders." She moved out of the way, and one of the nearby men, who'd been pumping his cock as he watched, took her place.

Eventually, Alli lost count of how many cocks she'd had inside of her. At one point her senses returned to her and she tried to bolt for the door as it opened, but she was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the floor for another businessman to have his way with. Her voice hurt too much to keep screaming or even moaning. She sobbed quietly, wincing when one man or another's touch drew forth a gasp from her throat. It hurt too much to fight back, and it felt too good to fight back. So she was still, and she was compliant.

And then the businessman with the golden retriever stepped through the crowd. There was a bulge in his pants, but that wasn't what prompted Alli to resume struggling and shouting. It was the erect penis on his service dog.

"Go get 'er, Argos," the man said. The dog, as it had clearly been trained to, obeyed. He pounced right on to Alli's prone body, and though it took a couple of overexcited tries, he shoved his bulging dog cock into her wet, abused hole.

"No!" Alli shrieked. She made every attempt to tear away from the grips of the men who'd knelt down to hold on to her, only earning her more bruises on her arms. "No, no, not this! Stop it, please, I'll do anything—!"

Laughter surrounded her. But all she heard was the panting and whining of the dog, intermingled with her own breathless gasps, her own soft whimpers whenever Argos angled _just right_ inside of her. No way—she wasn't going to come from _this_ , was she? "Noooo," Alli moaned in terror, but her voice quickly gave way to a cry of passion as Argos sent her over the edge one last time.

Even after Argos released his canine seed inside of her with an Earth-shattering howl, he didn't have the decency the human men had had to pull out and leave her. When Alli tried to jerk away from him, she realized that his cock was lodged inside of her.

Argos' owner laughed. "Ah, the old knot—gets 'em every time."

Somebody whipped off their tie and wrapped it around Alli's wrists, fastening her to one of the poles that ran from the car's floor to ceiling. And then everyone drew back just to watch the spectacle: Their victim—their _latest_ victim, she could tell from how coordinated the whole thing had been—trapped with a dog's cock in her vagina.

"Next stop is Central Boulevard," the conductor announced helpfully over the PA system. That was Alli's stop, but she made no effort to move.

This was her life now, she supposed. Being here on this train. Being raped on this train.

Argos' tongue lapped the tears from her face. Once the knot loosened, he was ready for another round.


End file.
